Understanding how a cylinder expands in response to an explosion is instrumental in modeling, analysis and development of materials suitable for use in such cylinders. However, current methods for examining the expansion of cylinders focus primarily on fragment size and distribution of the fragments. In current methods, two data points are obtained from which mechanical and material properties may be extracted. The two data points are acquired from an undeformed state and the deformed state after fracture. However, measurements are not taken between the undeformed state and the deformed state after fracture.
Accordingly, the current methodology for studying materials undergoing explosive expansion does not take into consideration the evolution of damage during the expansion of a cylinder. Without considering the evolution of damage during the expansion, it remains unknown how damage evolves from the undeformed state to the deformed state during the high strain and strain rate expansion of the cylinder. Understanding the evolution of damage during an explosively driven expansion can facilitate a greater understanding of how materials behave while subjected to explosive forces, and may help create more accurate models of the expanding cylinder, which may in turn assist with the development of materials suited for use in extreme dynamic environments such as those experienced during ballistic events. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a method for examining the evolution of damage of a cylinder.